G'night Love
by marmitehaters67
Summary: Chris discovers an ill PJ, and decides to take care of him...KICKTHESTICKZ SNITCH! (can be considered just friendship, but hey, we love the ship.) It is ever so fluffy. rated k plus for cuddling.
1. Chapter 1

PJ hadn't been feeling well all day. Normally, he would have blown it off. He didn't get sick often, after all. But after falling over due to dizziness in the tube (a rather nice man had helped him get back to his feet and kept him upright for the rest of the way home) and the fact that he had basically collapsed to the floor of his living room on the way to get some medicine for himself, told him he needed a bit of help. And being far too nauseous to get up or call anyone, he was a bit upset.

PJ moaned in pain. His head was killing him, and if he even made the slightest of movements, pain would shoot throughout his entire body.

After what seemed like forever in all the pain coming from the sickness, PJ heard his front door open, and someone call his name.

"PJ!" they called getting louder as they moved closer to where PJ was on the ground. PJ shut his eyes tight and moaned a bit in response.

"Oh my God Peej, are you alright?"

Running footsteps could be heard, but PJ still kept his eyes closed firmly shut.

"Hey, Peej, why don't you open up your eyes for me, yeah? C'mon."

"Chris?" PJ mumbled.

"Yeah," Chris said quietly. "You feeling a bit ill?" he asked. PJ just nodded his head slightly.

"Okay, c'mere, you" Chris said before gently picking up his friend and carrying him to the sofa. PJ whimpered but made no other protest.

**CHRIS POV:**

Chris had been worried all day. No texts, calls, emails, or anything from PJ. They usually talked for hours every day. So, Chris decided to check on him. He walked up to the door, unlocked it with his key, and slowly opened it up, calling his friend's name.

"PJ? PJ? Where for art thou, PJ?"

Suddenly, Chris heard a low groan coming from the living room. He stormed into the direction to find his friend lying on the floor.

"Oh my God Peej, are you alright?"

He ran towards his companion, a look of pure concern upon his face.

"Hey, Peej, why don't you open up your eyes for me, yeah? C'mon." Chris asked quietly. He knelt beside his friend and looked at him with a caring expression, brushing PJ's hair out of his sweaty face.

"Chris?" PJ mumbled.

"Yeah," Chris said quietly. "You feeling a bit ill?" he asked. PJ just nodded his head slightly.

"Okay, c'mere, you" Chris said before gently picking up his friend and carrying him to the sofa. He set PJ down and put a blanket over his shivering form before getting some ibuprofen and a glass of water.

PJ took the pills and fell asleep, whilst Chris sat there, watching him sleep (like Edward Cullen, ya know?)

After 2 hours of watching PJ, Chris decided to go home and check on him tomorrow. Before Chris could get to the front door, a meek voice mumbled,

"Chris?"

Chris turned around, to face the voice.

"PJ? You Okay?"

"Stay with me?" he asked quietly.

"Sure, mate."

Chris sat on the chair next to the couch. PJ held out his hand and Chris high-fived it. PJ giggled and kept his hand out; Chris took it this time.

"Oh, alright'" He sighed with a smile. "C'mere." He gently lifted PJ a bit, so he was sitting up, and sat down behind him. PJ then rested his head on Chris's belly and cuddled into him.

And they just sat there, until PJ finally spoke.

"Thanks, Chris."

Chris turned to face him.

"Thanks for what?"

"For being here for me. For _always_ being there for me. I would still be lying on the floor like a useless lump if you hadn't found me."

"Hey what are friends for?" Chris said with a smile. He started to gently stroke PJ's curly hair.

PJ's expression became relaxed.

"Friends…g'night Chris." He whispered, before falling asleep in Chris's lap.

Chris continued to stoke PJ's hair, as he whispered back to his friend,

"G'night, love."

**A/N Soz it was so fluffy and short. Let us know if ya want us to continue the story. We have more coming! So stay tuned, and remember to floss! -Artemis + Inez, the Dynamic Duo of fanfiction**


	2. Chapter 2

PJ woke up sniffling and miserable. The good thing, he noticed, was that he was quite warm.

_Hmm_, he thought. _I thought it was freezing before, what..._

"Good morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" PJ heard the voice behind him say.

Then he remembered. He had gotten so ill that he had collapsed in the middle of his living room. Chris had found him and carried him to the sofa. After he, PJ, had asked, Chris had also crawled onto the sofa behind him. He was presently laying on top of Chris, head resting on the latter's chest. Only then did he remember that he had been asked something.

"'M fine," he replied sleepily, head lolling around a bit.

Chris lightly chuckled.

"You don't look fine," he said in return. He began gently stroking PJ's hair soothingly like he had the night previous.

"In fact, I think you have a fever."

PJ moaned.

"It's alright. I'll get you some medicine in a minute."

PJ moaned again and buried his head deeper into Chris.

"Did you stay here all night?" He mumbled.

"Yes, of course. I couldn't leave you here alone when you wanted me to stay."

PJ blushed. He just recalled asking Chris to stay.

"M'sorry. You can leave now if you want," he offered quietly.

"Of course I'm not gonna leave! You're ill, Peej! And anyway, I like taking care of you."

Yeah, Chris knew how he sounded, but he didn't care. His little PJ was hurting, and he wanted to make him feel better. Even if it did mean acting a bit…more affectionate than he wanted to admit he felt towards his friend.

"You hungry?" he asked.

PJ responded with a groan.

"You really should eat something. It'll help you get better quicker."

By the look on PJ's face, he could tell that he didn't really like the idea of eating. Chris sighed and smiled, lifting PJ up so he could get up from the couch.

PJ squeaked in protest.

Chris laughed.

"It's alright, love. I'm just getting something quick to eat for myself and some water for you. Do you think you can have a bit of water?"

PJ looked unsure, but finally he nodded consent.

Chris stood up and lowered his friend's head to the pillow that had been behind him while he was sitting down. He looked over his pale, thin frame.

"You really should eat more. You're too skinny. When you get better, I promise you, we are going out for ice cream. Or pie."

"I don't even want to think about food," PJ said, making a face.

"Oh, alright." Chris replied.

He went into the kitchen and made himself something quick to eat. He finished his small breakfast and went back into the room his ill friend was in only to find him curled up, fast asleep on the sofa. The sight made Chris smile.

"We can do something later," he said quietly. "and I _will_ get you to eat something."

Chris set the water down on the table and sat himself down in a chair next to PJ like the night before. It wasn't long after that Chris was lightly snoring in his seat.

PJ's POV

PJ woke up, around 10 minutes previous to falling asleep. He was a bit cold, but his forehead was on fire with the fever.

He wasn't as fatigued as the day before; he found he could move his arm to pick up the glass of water sitting on the table and take a sip without blacking out completely, something that he considered an improvement. He tried sitting up, to no avail; apparently, he was still quite ill.

He looked over to find Chris sleeping in the chair next to him. PJ considered waking him up, but decided against it; Chris had been taking care of him all day, he deserved a break.

PJ couldn't help but notice that Chris had called him "love" once or twice, as though he was his mother, or maybe even something…less platonic.

However, instead of being disgusted by it, PJ seemed to…like it a bit. It made him smile to know how much Chris cared about him, and PJ was glad to have such a great friend.

Although he wasn't so sure how he felt about Chris. Sure, they were friends. Best friends, in fact. But PJ couldn't help but wonder if there was something a little more; something a little more passionate than friendship. Chris wasn't exactly ugly, and he was always a good laugh, even if he was a bit creepy sometimes.

PJ shrugged to himself, thinking that he'll think more about it later, and fell back asleep, thoughts filled with him and Chris, and all of the laughs and times that they had shared.

**A/N: Thank you thank you thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, and/or subscribed to this story. Hopefully we have more coming up; that's up to you, children. Please review, we do a little happy dance every time we read them; good or bad. Tell us if we should continue, and what you thought of it. Until next time, keep calm and don't blink.**

**Artemis and Inez, the Dynamic Duo of fanfiction**


	3. Chapter 3

Chris's POV The next day, some improvement could be found regarding PJ's illness. He found that he could take his medicine and eat a little bit without violently vomiting. The fever had gone down a few degrees, and PJ could actually move a little without passing out. However, he was still ill; his fever was high, and he claimed to feel rather fatigued. PJ had offered to let Chris leave; he could take care of himself, but Chris wouldn't buy it. "You're my best mate, I'm not just leaving you alone so you can pass out every time you try to get up. It's fine, to be honest, I've got nothing else to do." And so Chris stayed. The two had been watching the telly, pretty much all day, occasionally talking and joking around, as they always did. Chris put his hand onto PJ's forehead, then to each of PJ's cheeks. They felt warmer than they should still, but they weren't as hot as the day before. "Diagnosis?" PJ asked. "Fever's going down, but you're still sick. C'mon, let's see if you can stand." PJ sat up slowly and cautiously. Chris stood, ready to support PJ if he fell. PJ pushed himself onto his legs only to have them give out underneath him and he fell, being caught by Chris before he could hit the ground. "Thanks," PJ mumbled, blushing red, Chris supposed from the embarrassment of falling. "S'alright, pet, we'll try again later, yeah?" Chris said encouragingly. PJ nodded, not looking very convinced. "Right, how about some tea?" "Sure," PJ croaked before Chris disappeared into the kitchen. PJ's POV: After feeling a bit better, PJ had figured that perhaps he could walk again. That way, Chris could leave. Not that PJ didn't like Chris taking care of him; in all honesty, he kinda enjoyed it. However, PJ hated feeling so useless and he didn't want to keep Chris here for so long. He felt like he was being a bother. When he had attempted to walk, PJ started to realise how seriously sick he really was. He had fallen into Chris's arms, which, in PJs opinion, was equally as embarrassing as falling flat on his face. Yup, he really hated feeling useless. The fact that he couldn't even walk lowered his hope of getting better anytime soon. So when Chris offered him tea, PJ accepted, really needing the relaxation that the beverage would bring him. PJ sighed at the thought of, cheesy and sentimental though it may be, having such a wonderful friend like Chris. Only he would stay with PJ and his illness for this long. A few minutes later, Chris returned with two steaming cups of tea, setting one down on the table, offering the other to PJ. PJ sat up and cautiously sipped the tea to make sure it wasn't too hot, before gulping it down when it cooled slightly. The warm beverage soothed his throat and congestion, and had a peaceful effect on PJ as be sunk back into the sofa with a look of contentment on his face. Chris was staring at him from the rocking chair, mug of tea midway to his mouth; he had seen PJ chug the entire cup down in one gulp. His eyebrow was raised with amusement of how fast PJ had drank his tea. "Want some more, Peej?" Chris asked. PJ just shook his head, trying to savour the moment of peacefulness that the tea brought him. "God, i love that drink," He thought to himself. Chris stood up from his chair to get something from the kitchen. He returned and walked towards the door, putting on his shoes and coat. "Where are you going?" PJ asked, turning to face Chris. "Pharmacy. You're out of medicine. And sugar, for the tea. Be back in a bit, mate." With that statement, Chris walked out of the flat, closing the door behind him. PJ turned back to his normal position on the couch, and although he knew that Chris would return shortly, he had, strangely, never felt so alone. 


End file.
